The Day The Music Died
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry gets a horse and starts taking riding lessons while at the same time trying to write his first song for his wizard rock band Trinity, but when he and Ron get into an argument will that be the end of their band and friendship forever? Episode Six in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Harry's New Horse

Hermione stood by the window continually watching for Harry's car to pull into the driveway. "That's odd, I wonder why Harry isn't back yet. It's almost time for supper and he's usually back by now." She said.

"Yeah I have to admit that that is pretty strange, but he's probably just working a little bit later." Snape told her when suddenly the phone rang and Hermione ran to grab it.

"Harry where have you been? Everyone's starting to get worried sick about you." She told him.

"I know I'm sorry, but I took a little detour on the way home." He told her when suddenly she heard what sounded like whinnying inside the background and quickly pulled the phone away from her.

"I must really be worried, I'm hearing things. I thought I just heard a horse." She said.

"That's because you did. I decided to start taking riding lessons starting now and every Thursday afterwards. I talked to David about it and he agreed to give me Tuesdays and Thursdays off from now on." He explained.

"Why would you need Tuesdays off?" she asked him.

"So I can go check on my horse." He told her proudly.

"You've got a horse!?" she exclaimed with pure astonishment and disbelief.

"What!?" Eve exclaimed. "That's not fair! I've wanted a horse for ages! Why does Harry get one!?" she cried.

"Because Harry's an adult and he paid for it himself." Her father told her while meanwhile Harry chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. I originally came here for riding lessons. Ever since we went horseback riding out on the campout I wanted to take them, but that's when I found out that Bolt was up for sale and I fell in love. Only now I changed his name to Lightning Bolt due to the fact that he has a little patch of white in the center of his forehead that reminded me of my scar and when Captain Kit used to call me Lightning back when I was a kid. He's a beautiful black Arabian stallion though." He told her.

"Wow Harry that's awesome!" she cried.

"Yeah well I just figure that I would call so you wouldn't worry about me. I just finished my first lesson and I'm on my way home now so I'll see you when I get back. Then maybe this weekend you guys can meet my new horse." He said.

"Of course! I can't _wait_ to meet him! See you when you get back!" she cried before she quickly hung up.

"So Harry's got himself a horse,.." Snape began. "funny, I knew he wanted to get another pet someday. I just thought it would be a dog or a turtle or a snake or something. I never thought he would get an eight hundred pound animal that costs a ton and sleeps in the same place that he makes his droppings. Not to mention it smells worse than a wet dog." He said.

"Let me take a wild guess here," Ron began. "you don't like horses." He said.

"I never I said I didn't like them. I just don't like how much they cost and smell. The only good thing about them is that they're nice to look at." He said.

"What about riding them? Considering that they're one of the few animals that you can ride in both the muggle world and the wizarding world." Hermione pointed out but Snape just simply looked at her for a few moments before turning around and walking back down the hallway.

"I would take that as a no." Ron told her.

"How can Daddy not like horses!?" Heather exclaimed.

"Maybe it's because he hasn't ridden before." Eve said.

"Or maybe it's because he doesn't know how." Teddy said.

"Do you think that's true? What if he doesn't know how to ride? What if he's afraid of them?" Hermione wondered glancing back over at Ron.

"I dunno but it doesn't look like he's in the kind of mood where it would be a wise idea to consider asking him." He said. "He probably just wants to be left alone right now." He told her.

"Alright, right now I'm going to go check on supper and then tomorrow I'll talk to Harry about it when we go see Lightning Bolt." She told him before going back into the kitchen.

 _…_ _.._

"Here he is, say hullo to Lightning Bolt." Harry said before leading them around the corner. Hermione smiled as her brown eyes met his.

"Oh Harry, he's _beautiful_!" she exclaimed inside a whisper as Harry smiled at her while she reached up to stroke his nose through the bars.

"I know, I told you he was." He said before she slowly removed her hand away from him. "Would you like to ride him?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'd love to!" she cried excitedly while he continued smiling at her.

"Alright, first I need to groom him and then I'll start getting him tacked up for you. You can use my helmet." He told her before he reached in and unhitched the door. "Hullo boy, I've somebody that wants to ride you." He whispered while closing the door behind him. The horse gave a soft little whinny and snorted while shaking his head and stomping his hoof shaking away the flies. Harry slowly approached him and patted his back while he swished his tail around.

Then he quickly got the currycomb and started brushing his fur in rather large circles. "So Harry, why doesn't your father like horses?" Ron wondered while he hunched over the gate.

"I dunno," Harry began. "but I think it might have to do with the fact that he got a concussion when he was a little boy for trying to ride one." He finished.

"So then, he really _is_ afraid of them." Ron realized.

"Didn't anyone ever tell him that he should try and get back on?" Hermione wondered.

"I did but he's never listened to me before and I doubt that he's going to start now. It's just like my mum always used to say, practice makes perfect." Harry told her.

"Speaking of practice, I'm late for my guitar lesson." Ron told him. "I'll see you both back at the house. Then maybe we can work on writing a song for our band this weekend." He said.

"Alright then, see you." Ron told him before he turned around and walked away and then disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Greatest Rock Song Ever Written

Harry stood down by the ring and hunched over the fence while Hermione cantered around the ring on Lightning Bolt. That's when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to see Ginny standing beside him. He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Eve just texted me and told me all about your new horse. She seemed pretty upset and jealous about it." She told him.

"Well she'll get over it." Harry began. "Especially after she learns that I bought her a horse too. How's that for a big brother?" he questioned her with a grin.

"Oh my God Harry! Eve's totally going to freak when she finds out!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He told her when they turned their heads back around to see Hermione click her teeth and signaled Lightning Bolt over his first jump which he passed it flawlessly.

"Wow, Hermione's a natural." Ginny said.

"I know, she looks good out there. Hopefully one day I'll get to be as good as she is." Harry said as Hermione steadied the horse back down to a walk and started walking him around the ring.

"So do you want to practice this weekend? I mean with Trinity not riding." Ginny said.

"Yeah, Ron and I were actually planning too already. I'll call my dad and ask if you can come over for dinner. Maybe he'll even let you spend the night." He said when suddenly Hermione pulled back on the reins.

"Whoa boy." She told him and waited for the horse to come to a complete stop before dismounting and continuing to walk him around the ring while Harry walked away to call his father.

 _….._

"You should have seen Hermione today, I never knew that she was such a good rider." Ginny said as they all sat down at the dinner table as Hermione smiled slightly and blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Seriously girl, where in the world did you get that good?" Ginny inquired.

"I took riding lessons when I was a little girl. I have to admit that it felt great to be out there in the saddle again with the wind rushing through my hair. Even if I was a bit rusty." She said as Ginny simply scoffed at her.

"Rusty!? If you entered a jumping competition right now there's no doubt in my mind that you would win." She told her.

"Alright ladies, Harry's got to say grace." Snape told them. "So zip the lip." He instructed as everyone took ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads.

"Dear Lord, bless this meal that we are about to receive as well as the hands that have prepared it and all of us gathered here tonight to share it. Amen." Harry said.

"Amen." Everyone else echoed before they started passing the food around.

"So Ginny how is Angelica doing speaking of horses. Even if she's a magical horse." Hermione said.

"I haven't seen her in a while but Mum says she has a foal now. I think she said that it was a colt so I'll probably name it Angelo which sounds like it could be a male name for Angelica." Ginny replied passing the bowl of soup over to Harry who hadn't seemed to be paying attention. "Earth to Harry,.." she said.

"What?" Harry asked quickly shaking his head and snapping out of his trance before turning over to look at her. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the words to a song I'm writing for the band." He told her as he scooped some soup out and poured it inside his own bowl.

"You're writing a song?" Hermione questioned him.

"Yeah but it's not finished yet." He told her.

"Hmm, maybe I'll start writing a song too. I mean considering that I'm a band member as well." Ron said.

"Oh c'mon Ron you can't write a song without help! You can _barely_ write your own name." Ginny told him with a roll of her eyes while Harry took a slice of bread and started buttering it.

"That's not true! I bet I could wind up writing a better song than you!" he snapped.

"Now children, no fighting at the dinner table." Eve teased before Ron turned his head over to look at her and growled.

"You stay out of this!" he yelled. "This has nothing whatsoever to do with you!" he told her when suddenly they all began yelling and shouting over each other before Harry put two of his fingers inside his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Guys please,.. I'm trying to eat. Can we all talk about this some other time?" he questioned.

"Fine!" Ron snapped.

"Fine!" Ginny snapped back as Eve just simply rolled her eyes and remained silent.

. _…._

After supper was over Harry returned to his room. He was about to feed Hedwig when he noticed that something was very wrong with her. She looked very sick and every once and a while she would make a wheezing noise. "Ginny come quick!" he hollered before she quickly hurried into the room.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked him before glancing down at Hedwig. "Oh dear." She whispered as a look of horror came onto her face.

"You can help her can't you, I mean you're a healer after all." He said.

"Yes I think I can whip up a potion for her to cure her. Where do you keep all of the ingredients?" she asked him.

"In my father's office room. It's the same place where we keep Patrick since there wasn't enough room in Tobey's room for him." He explained.

"Alright then, I'll go see what I can do." She told him before she quickly hurried out of the room again.

"Everything's going to be alright Hedwig, just hold on." Harry reassured her soothingly as he bent down and looked at her through the bars while she continued to wheeze and slowly began to shut her eyes. That's when Harry flopped back down on his bed and grabbed his quill and a pad of paper examining the words that he had already written.

 _And then a light shone down out of the sky to reveal the good news,_

 _A baby has been born for me and you to save us from our sin._

Harry tapped the feather of his quill to his chin before he continued to write.

 _And I thank the Lord for all that He has done, He sent us His Son to deliver us from evil._

 _And that's good girl because during the day I'll go ahead and pray and worship His name,_

 _But after the sun goes down there's nothing else that you can do, because I'm a devil for you girl!_

A wide grin stretched a crossed his face while he thought about Ginny. "This is going to be the best rock song ever written." He declared to himself before he continued to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Day The Music Died

The next morning after Harry woke up he found Hedwig lying on her side on the bottom of her cage. That's when he realized at that moment that she was dead. Although the potion seemed to help her enough to get through the night, he knew that she was a very old owl. So after he got up and had breakfast he got dressed and buried her out in the backyard before coming back inside to rehearse with Ron and Hermione.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked him as Harry nodded slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Although Harry had loved his bird very much and found her to be a great companion, somehow her death didn't him nearly as hard as Diamond's or Cowboy's.

"Alright then let's get jamming!" Ron exclaimed excitedly before he sat down behind Harry's drum kit and started hammering away with the sticks on top of the drums and the symbols while at the same time he moved his foot rapidly up and down on the pedal.

"Ron," Harry began but when he continued to ignore him Harry repeated his name. "Ron," he said again but when he still didn't answer him this time Harry shouted it. "Ron!" he hollered at him.

"What!?" he exclaimed with uncertainty and bewilderment.

"I play the drums remember, you play the electric guitar." Harry reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right." He said before he stood up and passed the sticks over to Harry. "Sorry about that Harry, here you go." He told him.

"Thank you." Harry told him taking a deep breath and heaving a heavy sigh before glancing up the ceiling and sitting down.

"So what song are we going to do?" Ginny wondered.

"Do I'm A Little Teapot!" Heather shouted.

"Forget that, do On Top of Old Smokey!" Teddy cried as Ginny took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do we have any _real_ suggestions?" she wondered.

"Yeah, let's do mine." Harry said.

"Why do _you_ automatically get to decide? Who made you in charge anyway?" Ron asked him.

"Well then did you write a song?" Harry asked him.

"As a matter of fact I did." He told him. "Give me a beat Harry." He said as Harry took his sticks and started drumming them a little on the side of his drum before Ron let out a great big scream and started playing rigorously making Harry instantly stop his drumming. "Oh I'm hungry! Give me some of that candy! I won't shut up until you give me some of that candy! Yow!" he shrieked as Harry and Ginny exchanged glances with each other while he continued playing his guitar in an instrumental break.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Stop, stop!" Ginny exclaimed shaking her head repeatedly and waving her hands causing Ron to stop playing.

"What?" he questioned her.

"That was the stupidest song I ever heard in my life. Besides this is supposed to be a Christian band. Shouldn't we perform a Christian song?" she wondered.

"Alright then tell me Harry what have you got then?" he inquired.

"Harry's is actually good. I've read it." Ginny told him.

"Alright then on my count, a one two, a one two three four!" Harry exclaimed tapping his sticks together before making a steady beat and moving his foot up and down on the pedal before Ginny started to sing.

"Oh I was born a child of the Lord. My parents raised me up on faith, and I went to church whenever the doors were open. Yes Jesus came down and blessed my life and touched my heart, He showed me the light. He made me holy in every single way, but that all changed when we went out on our first date. Because you made me evil brought the devil out in me!" she sung when all of a sudden Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hold on a second!" he cried. "How is _that_ any better than mine!? We can't sing about the devil in church!" he exclaimed.

"It's just a song Ron, it's about my love for Ginny." Harry told him.

"If you can sing about your love for Ginny then why can't I sing about my love for candy!?" he hollered.

"Because your song stinks! It only has one line in it anyway! Besides, this band was my idea anyway!" Harry hollered back.

"So!? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!?" Ron cried.

"My band, I write the songs, end of story!" Harry yelled back this time getting up to his feet.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it it's just fine with me! I quit!" Ron shouted before slipping his guitar strap over his head and placing the bright red shiny instrument down on the ground before hurrying away.

"Fine! Be that way!" Harry snapped before tossing his drumsticks aside and glancing back over at Ginny. "C'mon Ginny let's continue rehearsing." He told her.

"But_" she began.

"What? You've decided to take his side!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, it's just that I think you were a little bit hard on him. I mean yeah his song stunk but that's no reason for acting so bossy about it." She told him.

"Fine, if you think I'm bossy then there's no use working with you either. I quit too." He grouched before he hurried over towards the counter and grabbed his car keys before going out the front door and slamming it behind him. Ginny turned over to look at Hermione who had a concerned look on her face.

"Wow, I've _never_ seen Harry act like that before. I've never seen him get that mad. He always has been such a big believer in his faith and love and forgiveness." Ginny said.

"True, but that doesn't mean that he's not a human like everyone else." Hermione told her.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ginny asked her.

"I think we should give him a little time to cool off before we talk to him about it. If I know Harry like I think I do he's going to see Cobalt. That always calms him down whenever he gets angry about something." She replied.

"Do you think that he'll ever speak to me again?" Ginny asked her anxiously as Hermione smiled at her.

"Of course he will. He loves you, and even though it's in a different way he loves Ron too. He's not going to avoid you guys forever. It's like you said, he's a big believer in forgiveness. Especially when it comes to people he loves." She assured her before she turned around and walked down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A Gift of Love

 _Thanks for the new favorite and follow, here's the next chapter!_

Harry heaved a heavy sigh as he hunched over the railing and reached down to gently stroke Cobalt's face. "Hey stranger, I'm surprised that you're still here." Hermione began as Harry turned his head over to look at her. "I thought that you would already be out for a ride by now." She said while smiling warmly at him.

"I really blew it Hermione. I lost my temper. I basically just threw everything I believed in out the window. Some Christian I turned out to be." He told her.

"You're right Harry, you're a Christian. You're not Christ Himself. Nobody expects you to be perfect." She told him with a shake of her head. "Aren't you always saying that that's the whole entire reason that Jesus came anyway? To save us from our sins so that we can be reconciled with Him?" she inquired.

"Yes but He's not the one I'm worried about." He told her with a shake of his head.

"Listen to me Harry, Ron's your best friend and Ginny's the love of your life. Just apologize to them and trust that they will forgive you." She said.

"I don't think they will. Not after the way I acted." He told her.

"Well then not only are they false Christians but they're not really your friends. You've been best friends with Ron ever since you were a little younger than the twins. Do you really want to throw that all away over a stupid song?" she asked him.

"No. I just wish there was a way that I could go back in time and change what happened, but now that you don't have your time turner anymore_" he began.

"You don't need a time turner Harry all you need to do is say the magic words. And they are the same words that you said before you became a Christian, and the same words that became the reason why you're going to go to Heaven someday and be reunited with your mother." She said before she leaned her head close to him and placed her hand on top of his back. "I'm sorry." She told him as he glanced back up into her eyes knowing that she was right.

 _…._

"I still don't get why you brought us here." Ron grouched as he, Ginny, and Eve waited out in front of the stable with Hermione.

"I already told you, Harry has something that he wants to say to you." She told him.

"Oh yeah? Well it better be good!" he exclaimed as he folded his arms and glared while Harry's Ferrari pulled inside the gravel parking lot before a few moments later he parked it and got out of it quickly hurrying over to them.

"Ron, I realize you're mad at me but I've really got to talk to you." He told him.

"Well go ahead talk then, I'm listening." He muttered under his breath still glaring at him.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you both how sorry I am for the way I acted. I didn't mean it at all. I should have encouraged you instead of ripping you apart." He told Ron before glancing over at his girlfriend. "And Ginny I shouldn't have yelled at you and listened to you when you tried telling me that I was being too bossy.

It's just that I wanted everything to be perfect for our first show and I got completely out of control. I know it's asking a lot but I really am sorry and I love you both more than you will ever know. Could you ever possibly forgive me?" he asked them as Ginny smiled at him before glancing over her shoulder at Ron and then back at him.

"Well I can't speak for Ron, but of course I forgive you Harry." She told him as Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Ron, will you please give me another chance?" he asked him.

"Of course mate, brothers fight." He told him.

"So then we're still brothers?" Harry questioned as he reached out his hand and offered it to him for him to shake.

"Brothers." He agreed before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tight brotherly hug while Hermione and Ginny smiled at them as they watched them.

"Uh hullo? This is all touching and stuff but,.. remember me?" Eve inquired while the two wizards finished patting each other's shoulders and then broke apart and looked at her.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." Harry told her smiling warmly down at her. "C'mon Eve, I have somebody that I want you to meet." He told her before leading her inside and over to one of the stalls a crossed from his own horse while other horses whinnied in the background. Inside was beautiful chestnut colored mare with a yellow mane and tail. Eve say hullo to your new horse." He told her.

"What!? She's mine!?" she exclaimed excitedly. "She's really, really mine!?" she cried as Harry laughed and nodded at her.

"Yep, I got her just for you since I know how much you've wanted a horse ever since you could talk." He told her before she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Harry thank you! I love you! What's her name?" she asked him.

"Willow, but you can change it if you want to." He told her as she looked in on her new horse and smiled at her before slowly reaching out her hand and stroking her.

"I think that since everyone is now back in peace and harmony with each other that's exactly what I'll call her. Yep, I think Harmony is a beautiful name and well suited for such a beautiful horse like her." She said as Harry continued smiling at her.

"Alright Harmony it is then." Harry said as Ron grinned at her.

"Well Eve, you finally got your horse." He told her.

"Hullo Harmony, hullo girl." Eve whispered while continuing to stroke her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Brothers For Life

That Sunday morning after everyone went to church the pastor got up in front the room as usual to face the congregation. "Good morning." He began.

"Good morning." They echoed back.

"Welcome to the house of the Lord." He told them.

"Amen!" everyone else called back.

"Now this morning we have an extra special treat for you, a performance from the new band Trinity. But before we get to that, Harry would like to come up here and say a few words." The pastor said as Harry walked up to face the front of the room.

"Good morning. Like the pastor said we've got an extra special treat for you and we're about to play our new and first original song, but before we do I want to give a little backstory on how and why this song was written. You see very recently my best friend Ron and I had a fight. Now we've been best friends since before we entered charms school and until just recently I thought that being a Christian meant that I could never ever make a mistake.

Now don't ask me why I thought that when clearly I know that only Jesus is perfect. That's when Hermione reminded me that we're all sinners, and just because our purpose in life is to be like Jesus it doesn't mean it's our purpose to be Him. It also doesn't mean that when you get angry at one of your friends that you have to stop loving them. Ron Weasley isn't my friend though, he's way more than that.

Not only is he my brother through Christ, but he's my brother by another mother. He's always been there for me as long as I can remember, through all the ups and downs and there has never been another one like him and there never will be. So the two of us put our heads together and we wrote a song based on what our relationship is. And the song is called Brothers, because that's what we are. Brothers forever." Harry said before everyone started to applaud as he took his place behind his drum kit and Ron plugged in his guitar while Ginny took her microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Trinity." The pastor said as Harry tapped his sticks together counting them off before he started striking them against his drum and occasionally hitting the symbols and his foot on the pedal while Ron strummed the guitar taking breaks ever so often. A few moments into the song Ginny began to sing.

 _Oh this is the day the Lord has made, the sun is out the skies are clear._

 _And here I am, you're by my side, and there's nowhere else I'd want you to be._

She sung while Harry sounded up a heavy beat with both of his sticks before striking the symbols.

 _Chorus_

 _You are my best friend!_

 _And you are my everything!_

 _You've helped me touch the sky and follow my dreams,_

 _No matter where they may lead!_

 _Oh we fight we break up, we kiss we make up,_

 _You're the one who lights up my life!_

 _Through all the ups and downs I'll always be around, You can always count on me!_

 _Oh you make everything seem so right, and it's for that very reason that we are brothers for life!_

 _When all my hopes were shattered, you helped me pick up the pieces._

 _When I thought the love was gone, you proved me wrong in the end._

 _I thank God that we are friends and that He brought you into my life!_

 _Chorus_

 _Yeah you pick me up when I have fallen,_

 _You're there through all my joy and the tears._

 _Chorus_

 _(Instrumental fade out)_

Everyone broke into cheers and applause as Harry hit his last note with the symbols. Hermione and Snape stood up as one by one everyone else inside the pews stood up as well. Snape grinned while he continued to applaud while Hermione cheered and whistled loudly. Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged looks and proud grins.

"Let's hear it for Trinity!" The pastor exclaimed as the noise grew louder for the band's first success at victory.

 **Next Time; After Harry finishes preparing for his first horse show a terrible accident causes him to lose his memory. Will he ever get it back? And will he even want to get back on his horse again?**


End file.
